Silk and Lace
by Athena mou
Summary: HG enlists Claudia's help on a small project of a personal nature. Myka misunderstands HG's intentions and is furious with her, as her protective instincts towards Claudia kick in.
1. Chapter 1

**Silk & Lace **

**Chapter 1**

******Spoilers: **Season 2. Spoilers for Vendetta. Set before Buried.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these lovely ladies. Not for profit, just for entertainment. I thought these two needed a little fun time_  
_**Summary: **HG enlists Claudia for help on a small project of a personal nature. Myka misunderstands HG's intentions and is furious with her, as her protective instincts towards Claudia kick in.

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

Pete took the porch steps in two and whistled as he picked up the package propped against the front door. He recognized the logo on the bag and grinned. Package in hand he walked inside.

"Hello.o," he shouted cheerfully. "Myka, your friend _Victoria_ just sent you something. Your know, the one with the _Secret_."

Myka stepped out in the hall looking confused. Her eyes fell on the package in his hand and she shook her head. "I didn't order anything."

"Me neither," Claudia piped in, poking her head out from behind Myka's back.

The bag was suddenly snatched out of his hand. "That would be for me."

"HG?" he exclaimed. She smiled at him over her shoulder.

"There are no decent shops in this town. What's a girl to do?"

She grabbed Claudia's wrist as she passed by. "You young lady are coming with me," she said softly, but with a hint of something that made the others realize it was not a request.

"I am?" Claudia said confused as she was half dragged, stumbling towards the stairs, a step behind HG. "Yes, of course I am. HG, I've got you covered," she said and shook her head as if to make all the pieces fall into place. "You can let go of me now Wonder Woman."

HG gave her a mysterious smile and removed her hand. "After you young lady," she said and made a gesture for Claudia to proceed her up the stairs.

Claudia cast one last glance over her shoulders at Myka and Pete and was taken back at the emotions on their faces. Pete's confused look was not a surprise really, but Myka's sad look of utter disappointment shook Claudia's core. She almost tripped over her feet as she walked backwards up the stairs.

"Come on then, we don't have all day," HG said and shooed her on.

Claudia gave Myka a lopsided smile and then raised upstairs. "Race ya' old lady," she quipped.

.

* * *

.

Myka turned around and went back in the living room. She picked up her book and sat down with her back to Pete, her body language clearly warning everyone to stay away.

Pete looked at her wondering what the heck was going on. Myka's dark withdrawal into her world of fiction was a clear sign that something was not right. However, he knew her well enough to not go there until she was ready. He scratched his head. "Women," he muttered.

.

* * *

.

When she heard Pete's footsteps on the stairs, Myka lowered the book to her lap. She felt awful. That sour feeling in the pit of her stomach of being left out, of not being one of the popular girls in high school resurfaced with a vengeance. Why had Helena suddenly become best friends with Claudia? She was confused. She hurt inside. Helena meant so much to her. Had Helena just used her, _Myka the nerdy_ _girl_, to get what she needed, and now she didn't need her anymore? Myka started as the book slipped from her hands and fell to the floor with a loud clunk. She picked it up and left the room. Dragging her feet upstairs she walked to her room. She noticed sadly that HG's door was closed. As she walked by she could hear hushed voices inside and then HG's laughter. She closed her eyes forcing back the tears. She quickly entered her room and closed the door.

.

* * *

.

"What's the rush Batman?" Claudia asked as she plopped down on HG's bed.

"I need your help," HG said and closed the door behind her. "I want to be sure that what I ordered is appropriate."

Claudia's eyebrows shot up. "Holy smokes! Are you going to parade underwear in front of me?"

HG nodded.

"Aiii, yikes," Claudia said and bit her lip.

"Is that a problem?" HG asked confused.

Claudia stared at her and saw the slight confusion and worry on her face. She realized that HG really did need her help. "It's okay," she said and patted HG's shoulder. "Just change in the bathroom okay? I don't know if I can handle Victorian lady nakedness."

HG smiled. "Of course darling."

HG removed her vest and hung it over a chair before grabbing the shipping bag. She ripped it open and dumped its contents on the bed. Claudia's eyebrows shot up and her cheeks suddenly got a very healthy pink to them. "Ahem, HG, is that what I think it is?" she asked hesitantly and touched one of the plastic wrapped items.

"I don't know. It's a corset," HG explained.

"That's what I was afraid of," Claudia mumbled.

"What's wrong darling?" HG asked. She studied her face for a moment and then folded her arms. "Do I still make you nervous darling?"

Claudia cringed and held up her hand, showing a little space between her fingers. "Maybe just a smidge."

HG laughed. She opened the bag and handed the item to Claudia. "I don't really know if I'll find any use for it," she admitted. She got a faraway look on her face and Claudia leaned forward. "It reminded me of the past," HG finally admitted.

Claudia nodded. "That's cool dude. Anyway whatever guy ends up seeing you in this will definitely appreciate it," she said and whistled.

HG gave her a dazzling smile. "I didn't buy it for a _man_," she purred and winked.

"You didn't…" Claudia's eyes were big as saucers. "Dude! Tipping the velvet action at Leena's. Artie is gonna blow a gasket! Sweet," Claudia exclaimed cheerfully.

To Claudia's surprise HG blushed. "What?" she asked.

"I didn't realize that you knew that expression?" HG said softly.

"Ah, well, it's a book you know," Claudia waived it off.

"A book?" HG said, sounding just a little shocked. "Someone actually wrote a book about that?"

"Well, I'm sure," Claudia said with a shrug. "This one though is fiction. It's just the title. "

HG nodded in understanding, still looking a little shell-shocked.

"It's out on DVD you know," Claudia said nonchalantly as she sifted through the different bags, matching bras and panties like she did it every day.

"Is it now?" HG said with a devilish smile.

"Yeah, you should check it out. It's all cool and retro and stuff."

HG chuckled. "All right. I might just do that, but for now, help me out here Claudia. What works for casual and what is over the top?"

"Corset. Definitely over the top man," Claudia said and tossed the corset into its own pile.

HG picked up a small bag and pulled out its contents. "It said that this kind of garment wouldn't leave any lines. Sounded good to me." She pulled at the garment and her eyebrows shot up. "Is it supposed to be this small?"

Claudia felt her ears get warm. "Well," she said and coughed. "It is."

HG turned the item over and pulled at it, still confused. Claudia's fingers itched and finally she couldn't take it any longer. "Here, let me," she said and took it from HG. "See this bigger part?" HG nodded. "It goes in front, and this," Claudia pulled at the piece holding it together. "goes in the back."

"How? There's nothing there!" HG exclaimed.

"It goes…" Claudia sighed and looked up. "Kill me now," she mumbled. She looked at HG. "It goes _between_… you know," she explained and pointed at her butt.

HG stared at her and then at the thong. She finally understood and laughed out loud. "Thanks Claudia."

"Yeah, whatever. You're so totally checking this one out on your own in the bathroom. I'm not gonna go there," Claudia said and held up her hands.

HG smiled and patted her knee again. "That's quite all right. I'm sure I'll get a lot of entertainment out of it with the right person."

Claudia coughed and quickly picked up another bag. "Moving on." She read the description and nodded. "This is good." After a little fiddling around she found the matching panties. "Here, start with these. They are good for anything."

HG smiled at her and took the items. "I'll be right back."

Claudia could hear her undress through the open door. She quickly turned her attention to the rest of the bags. It didn't take her long to pair them up and put them into piles.

"What do you think?" HG said and smiled at her.

Claudia leaned back on the bed, mouth open. HG was standing in the middle of the room only dressed in a silk and lace matching set. The contrast against her pale skin was stunning. "HG you are one gorgeous lady," Claudia finally managed to squeak out. "Not that I'm really into the ladies, but still. I can acknowledge hotness in another woman," she explained.

HG smiled and her eyes twinkled. "Thank you darling. So you think this will do?"

Claudia nodded enthusiastically. "Smokin' hot, man."

A soft knock on the door startled them.

"Who is it?" HG called out.

"Myka," came the muffled answer through the door.

"Come in darling," HG said as she readjusted the bra strap.

Myka opened the door and stepped inside and instantly froze. Her eyes met HG's and they just stared at each other until Myka looked away. She looked at the garments on the bed, and Claudia who was curled up like a happy kitten at the foot of HG's bed. Her eyes went back to the breathtakingly beautiful woman standing in the middle of the room only wearing a luxurious set of black underwear. Myka's anger flared. "HG, how could you? She's just a kid!" she said angrily and stomped out of the room. She was gone before HG could even open her mouth.

HG suddenly felt cold and awkward standing in just her underwear. She had for some reason lost all interest in trying on anything else. She reached for her shirt, hanging on the bathroom doorknob and put it on. The shirt tails reaching halfway down her thighs, not quite covering everything, but it was enough. "Claudia," she said softly. "Thank you. Maybe we should do this some other time? I'm for some reason not in the mood anymore."

Claudia nodded. She had felt the charges between the two women and the puzzle pieces started to fall into place. She looked at the old fashion garment on the bed. "I think she would like it," she said softly.

"What?" HG said confused. She looked up at Claudia as if she had forgotten she was still there.

"Myka."

HG's cheeks flushed a little, adding some color to her black and white appearance. "Why do you think I bought it for her?"

"HG. I'm nineteen, not stupid." She cocked her head. "Myka got totally turned on just looking at you right now," Claudia said confidently.

"What?"

"Duh. Her eyes." Claudia said and rolled her own. "Her pupils looked like she'd been smoking pot, man."

HG raised an eyebrow.

"Not that I would know anything about that," Claudia said very fast. "I know for sure Myka doesn't, so there's really only one other explanation."

HG shook her head. She grabbed all the little bags and shoved them into a drawer. She rested her hands on the dresser and took a deep breath. Claudia noticed in the mirror that her eyes were closed shut. She covered her mouth as it hit her. HG was about to cry. _Oh, man, why me_? she thought. She carefully approached her and gently touched her shoulder. "HG? Are you okay?"

HG nodded, but she could tell that she wasn't. "Come here cupcake. Time for a snuggle," Claudia said and put her arms around HG's waist. HG hugged her back as she laughed and cried at the same time.

"You are very wise for your age Claudia," she said and smiled. She kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Yeah, whatever." She said a little embarrassed. "Seriously HG, you should go talk to her."

"I can't," she said with a strangled sound.

"You're the bravest person I know. I know you can do this," Claudia said honestly.

HG hugged herself shaking her head.

"Here. Put these on," Claudia coaxed and handed her her pants. "Come on, I'm not gonna dress you. You might be used to that, but I'm no chamber maid."

HG laughed. "If you were, you would have to warm my bed at night," she said and winked at a stunned Claudia.

"Well, ehum, I…" Claudia stuttered her ears getting hot again.

"I'm just joking. It's true though. My chamber maid would warm up all our beds before bedtime – with a bed warmer. You fill it with hot coals and put it between the sheets."

"Ah," Claudia smiled, finally understanding. Then she punched HG's arm. "Dude, you totally made me think it was something else." She said and pursed her lips.

HG laughed, her eyes twinkling. She looked at the door. "You really think that she'll talk to me?"

"I know she will. Now get out of here."

To be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

******Spoilers: **Season 2. Spoilers for Vendetta. Set before Buried.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these lovely ladies. Not for profit, just for entertainment. I thought these two needed a little fun time_  
_**Summary: **HG enlists Claudia for help on a small project of a personal nature. Myka misunderstands HG's intentions and is furious with her, as her protective instincts towards Claudia kick in.

**.**

* * *

******.**  


HG watched Claudia standing at the top of the stairs making a hand gesture for her to go on. HG smiled at her and gently knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a somewhat irritated Myka asked from within.

"Helena," she said softly.

The door opened and Myka looked darkly at her. "What do you want?"

HG cringed. "Can we talk?"

Myka shrugged, but let her in. The door closed behind her.

Myka didn't offer her a seat. She just stood there, arms folded, clearly irritated. "Well?" she said impatiently.

HG gestured to the loveseat. "May I?"

"Sure."

She sat down and looked up at Myka. She was still standing in the same spot scowling at her. "Myka, please come and sit down," she said and patted the seat next to her.

Myka grudgingly sat down on the other end, as far away from HG as she could.

HG sighed. "I did not seduce Claudia," she said tiredly.

"Really? So what _do_ you call it?"

"It wasn't like that."

"Oh, so it's normal for you to parade around almost naked in front of teenage girls?" Myka asked heatedly.

HG shook her head. "No. I needed her help."

"With what exactly?" Myka's hissed. "She's a kid Helena."

"I know that. But in many ways she's older and wiser than I am. She has knowledge I lack."

"Why didn't you ask me?" Myka surprised herself by asking, mentally kicking herself for doing so.

HG reached out and gently put her hand on top of Myka's. She was relieved that Myka allowed the touch. "I couldn't," she said softly. "Wait, let me explain," she added quickly when Myka opened her mouth to interrupt. "I wanted to be sure that what I bought was appropriate, and…" she took a deep breath. "whether or not… you would like it."

Her words, spoken so honestly and in such a gentle voice took Myka by surprise. "Wait, you bought that… to impress me?" she whispered.

HG nodded silently. She looked away and laughed. It sounded hollow. "Not that I was sure that I would ever get a chance to show them to you, but a girl can hope, right?"

"Oh, Helena," Myka said. She grasped the hand that still rested on top of hers. "You don't need to impress me with sexy underwear."

"But I wanted to," HG whispered.

Myka gently cupped her cheek. "Why?"

"Because I've never met a woman like you Myka Bering, and I find you fascinating. I want to be near you in a way I've never wanted, ever before. My heart aches when I'm apart from you."

Myka was stunned. This amazing woman wanted her. _Her_, little nerdy, mousy Myka. Realizing that HG was waiting for a response she cleared her throat. "I had no idea," she whispered.

"Really?" HG said hurt. "Are you telling me that all the attention I've given you has been for nothing?" she asked exasperated.

Myka shook her head. "I just didn't realize that it was real."

"Believe me. It's real."

"You are attracted to me." Myka acknowledged, but still not quite believing it.

HG smiled and nodded.

"Why me? I'm…" she stopped midsentence as HG's fingers landed on her lips.

"Please don't degrade yourself by making excuses why you cannot be loved. You mean the world to me Myka."

Myka just stared at her. Finally she took the hand that rested against her mouth and held it in her hand. She gently rubbed her thumb over the back of HG's hand. "I've never been with a woman," she said softly looking down at their clasped hands.

"But?" HG asked sensing there was more to it.

Myka looked up at her. "I feel things for you Helena. Things I've never felt before. And it's so strong. It scares me a little. I feel out of control."

HG smiled. She pulled at Myka's hand. "Come here. I need to hold you."

Myka eagerly allowed herself to be pulled into a soft embrace. HG smelled so good. She felt soft and warm. Myka sighed contentedly. "This feels really nice."

HG kissed her unruly curls. "It's just the beginning darling." She lowered her head and brushed her lips against Myka's. She felt a slender arm curl around her neck, pulling her closer. She deepened the kiss and felt Myka tremble as their tongues touched. When they finally pulled apart they were both a little out of breath. Myka looked down, afraid of looking HG in the eyes. Instead her eyes fell on HG's chest. In a hurry to get dressed, HG had only buttoned some of the buttons on her shirt. The shirt had shifted and now revealed the top of her dark bra. Myka reached out and traced the lace edge with a finger. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

HG's mouth opened and she took a ragged breath before stilling Myka's hand. "Darling, I don't think you should be doing that right now. I've promised myself to be a gentleman, and if you keep this up, I'm not sure I can keep that promise."

Myka chuckled. "A gentleman, huh?"

HG laughed. "Or gentlewoman, whichever you prefer darling."

Myka laughed with her. It felt good to laugh. She leaned against HG's chest, basking in the feeling of being this close to the tantalizing woman. "I don't know if I want you to be a gentlewoman," she whispered.

HG's eyebrow shot up. She leaned back looking down at Myka. Myka looked up and grinned. "I quite like it you when you are a little bad," she admitted. "You are a dangerous woman Helena. I have no doubt about that. It's actually very thrilling."

HG kissed her. This time she did not hold back. If Myka wanted dangerous, she would certainly not deprive her of it. She put her hands in Myka's hair and pulled her against her lips. She kissed her over and over again. When she finally touched a soft breast she felt Myka push hard against her. She ran her fingers over stiff nipples and was rewarded by another little sound from Myka. HG smiled to herself. She loved to learn the sounds a woman makes when made love to. She held Myka against her chest, her head cradled under her chin.

"Can I see it?" Myka asked as she again ran her fingertip over the edge of HG's bra.

"Anything you want darling."

She sighed softly as she felt Myka's nimble fingers unbutton her shirt. A shiver went through her body as Myka put her hands inside her shirt and brushed it off her shoulders. She felt her push it down her arms, and raised an eyebrow when she realized that Myka had trapped her hands behind her back.

"Interesting," she said and grinned. "I'm having flashbacks to our first meeting back in London, though this is ever so much more pleasant."

Myka smiled and bit her lip. HG watched the emotions on Myka's face as she reached out and touched her burning flesh. Myka's hands danced over her slender waist and stomach. Her fingertips traced her collarbones, and finally her hands settled where HG needed them the most. She sighed and looked at Myka with hooded eyes. "Touch me darling."

Myka didn't hesitate. With newfound courage she cupped HG's breasts. She gently kneaded them, enjoying the feel of the soft silk and warmth radiating from HG's skin. She brushed her thumbs over HG's nipples and smiled when HG moaned softly. They looked at each other as Myka leaned closer. Finally she pressed her lips against HG's. There just was something about HG's mouth that was so alluring. She felt drawn to her lips.

HG made quick work with the sleeve buttons and slipped out of her shirt. Free from her constraints she wrapped her arms around her new lover. "Myka darling, you are so very precious to me."

To be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Silk & Lace**

**Chapter 3**

******Spoilers: **Season 2. Spoilers for Vendetta. Set before Buried.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these lovely ladies. Not for profit, just for entertainment. I thought these two needed a little fun time_  
_**Summary: **HG enlists Claudia for help on a small project of a personal nature. Myka misunderstands HG's intentions and is furious with her, as her protective instincts towards Claudia kick in.

Chapter 3 update:  
Starting to discover the decadent undergarments Helena had bought for Myka's entertainment the two are well on their way to Elysia when they are suddenly interrupted.

**.**

* * *

******.**  


"God Helena, you feel really good," Myka whispered.

Helena shivered as Myka's breath caressed her neck. "So do you darling, so do you."

Myka ran her hands up and down Helena's back amazed at how soft she was, and that she was actually allowed to touch this stunning woman like this. She sighed softly when Helena kissed her shoulder.

"Myka," she said softly and pulled back so she could look her in the eyes. "I know that things have changed since I last did this, but quite honestly I don't know if either of us is ready to take this much further."

Myka smiled. Helena's concern for her was nothing but touching. "I guess there really are some major differences between loving a man and a woman," she mused. "A man would have me naked on the bed by now."

Helena chuckled. "I might too darling, if the circumstances were different, and if I did not care about the future."

Myka grinned. "So when will I get to see the rest of the lingerie that you apparently bought for my pleasure?" she teased and laughed when she saw a sudden change of color on Helena's face. "You're blushing," she exclaimed.

"Well, it happens," Helena huffed, but couldn't help returning the smile.

Myka traced the pink hue from Helena's cheek down her neck to rest her hand between Helena's breasts. "You are so beautiful," she whispered.

Helena smiled and covered her hand. "Thank you."

Myka looked at her. "Can I…? Could you…?" she whispered and blushed.

"Remove my brassiere?" Helena asked softly.

Myka nodded. Helena reached around and unclasped the bra in the back. She slowly slipped the straps down her arms until the bra fell in her lap. Myka grabbed it and caressed the soft silk, still warm from Helena's body.

"This is perfect for you," she said softly and put it carefully on the armrest behind her. "But you are perfect without it."

Myka ran her fingertips down Helena's chest and then back up until she could wrap her fingers around Helena's breasts. She smiled when she heard her sigh. She looked at her and saw the hooded look and blissful smile.

"It's been a long time for you," Myka realized with a soft whisper.

Helena nodded. "It sure has, but well worth the wait darling." She leaned closer and pressed her lips against Myka's. "I left no one behind, and had I known that you would be here waiting for me, I would gladly have endured those agonizing years in a bronze coat without a second thought."

Myka sighed. "Oh Helena."

"It's in the past. Nothing we can do about it, and the nightmares are so far in between now, I hardly think about it anymore."

"You have nightmares?" Myka said concerned. She cupped Helena's cheek and looked her straight in the eyes. "Helena?"

Helena nodded. "Now and then. It was after all a fairly traumatic experience, and I wasn't that stable emotionally going in."

Myka hugged her hard wanting to show her that she was there for her. She wasn't prepared for the intense feeling of having Helena's breasts pressed against hers.

"Oh God," she whispered and swallowed.

Helena chuckled. "Indeed. Perhaps this is what I need to cure any restless sleep?" she teased to ease the mood.

Myka chuckled. "Promise me that you'll let me know if you have another one? Bang on the wall, call me, or just come in here. I don't care; just promise me that you won't suffer through it alone."

Helena smiled and nodded. "I'll try."

She ran her hand over Myka's chest and cupped her breast. She ever so gently brushed her thumb over the nipple.

"MYKA! HG!" Claudia hollered as her thumping footsteps could be heard in the hallway outside as she came running upstairs.

HG pulled away from Myka and they stared at each other before frantically reaching for their shirts.

"What Claud?" Myka yelled.

"We got a ping," Claudia said through the door. "Meeting downstairs in five."

"We'll be there."

HG smiled sadly at Myka. "I'm sorry darling."

Myka nodded and looked away as she slipped on her bra and shirt. HG gently cupped Myka's chin and kissed her softly. Myka smiled at her.

"I don't know about you, love, but I'm very tingly right now," HG said and grinned.

Myka laughed and nodded. She ran her hand through her hair. "Yeah," she whispered.

HG took Myka's hand as they left the room.

.

* * *

.

HG leaned back in her chair and sighed. The ping had been in New England, on an island to be more exact. Artie had decided that it was only necessary to send two agents, so Myka was going with Pete.

"I've actually been there, you know," HG commented as she folded her arms and looked stubbornly at Artie.

"Who hasn't?" he muttered.

"Me," Claudia said and raised her hand.

Artie just waved her objection away. He shot HG a surly look. "The Regents want an update on your Time Machine so I can't actually let you go," he finally admitted.

"Why didn't you just say so?" HG exclaimed and grinned. "That is perfectly fine." She smiled at Claudia. "Perhaps I could request Claudia's assistance?"

"She needs to work on finding more info on the artifact," Artie muttered.

"Dude," Claudia said and slumped in her chair, sulking. "That's so lame." She threw her arms out in a wide exasperated gesture. "HG freaking Wells wants me, Claudia Donovan, computernerdiness extraordinaire to assist her on a task assigned her by no other than the Regents, and you're going to make me do artifact research? So fracking lame," she muttered.

HG chuckled and touched Claudia's arm. "It's all right darling. I'll save some fun things for you."

Claudia grinned at her and held up her hand for a fist bump. HG tilted her head confused with the gesture. Claudia took her hand and closed it into a fist before touching her own to HG's.

"Fist bump. All cool gadgeteers need to know it. It's like our secret handshake," she whispered and winked at HG.

"Can we focus please?" Artie barked.

Claudia jumped and made a face. "Mr. Grumpy McBearness so needs to chill," she mumbled.

"People," Artie snapped and glared at them before focusing on Pete and Myka who were sitting next to each other on his left. "I've booked you on the next flight to Boston. You'll take a smaller plane from there to Nantucket."

Pete nodded and went back to reading the case file.

"So the artifact is nautical?" Myka asked.

"We assume as much. We don't know for sure what it is."

"Dead fish and boats that are stranded at sea," Pete mumbled. "Great. And I just got the smell of burnt rubber out of my hair."

HG snickered behind her hand. Artie shot her a dirty look and she smiled serenely at him.

"No matter what the Regents want, I really do need you to focus on this Claudia," Artie said seriously. "Once we know what we're dealing with you can assist Helena."

"Cool!"

"So," Myka said. "When are we leaving?"

"You're booked on a redeye to Boston," Artie mumbled.

"Aww, man," Pete said and winced. "That's so mean."

Myka sighed and tried not to think of what she and Helena had almost done.

"I'll help you pack, darling," Helena offered.

Myka looked up and smiled at her. Helena held her gaze maybe a moment too long and Pete's head snapped up. He stared from one to the other and then grinned. Myka elbowed him and he winced.

"Ouch, Myka!" he hissed. "Why is it that you always manage to hit me where it hurts the most?"

"Talent, Pete," she mumbled. "Talent."

He made a face at her. "All right if we're done here I need to pack."

Artie nodded and they all filed out of the room. Helena touched Myka's arm and smiled at her. Together they headed for the stairs.

.

* * *

.

Myka closed the door behind her and leaned against it. Helena was standing in the middle of her room smiling at her.

"I'm so sorry darling," Helena said and smiled.

"I know. The timing sucks," Myka muttered.

Myka walked closer, and looked a little hesitantly at Helena. Helena grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. Myka laughed as their bodies collided. She wrapped her arms around Helena's neck.

"I had such delicious plans for you," Helena mumbled and brushed her lips over Myka's neck. "I want to cover your body with kisses, tasting every inch of you," she whispered.

"Oh Helena," Myka sighed.

"I guess I'll have to prepare a nice surprise for you when you return."

Myka grinned and pulled away. "I think I'd like that."

Helena kissed her and felt Myka melt into her as their tongues stroked against each other.

"I can't wait until I can feel you naked against me," Helena whispered.

Myka blushed and chewed on her lip. Helena pulled away from her and sat down on the bed.

"I think I need to distance myself from you somewhat darling," Helena muttered and ran her hand through her hair. "If not I might not be able to refrain from throwing you on the bed."

Myka chuckled and nodded. She pulled her suitcase out of her closet and put it down on the bed. Helena watched as she filled it with clothes and toiletries. She ran her hand over a set of Myka's underwear.

"How lovely," she mumbled.

Myka blushed and took it from Helena. Helena grinned at her.

"Perhaps I'll wear it for you," Myka said and turned away.

"I think I would enjoy that immensely," Helena purred. "Not as much as I'd like to take them off you."

Myka blushed a darker shade of red. She put the last item in her suitcase and closed it. Pulling a book out of the bookcase she added it to her carryon pile. Finally she sat down next to Helena on the bed.

"This is so strange," she said and sighed.

"Perhaps it's for the best," Helena said and caressed Myka's cheek. "This forced separation gives you time to think."

"Sometimes I have a tendency to over think things," Myka muttered darkly.

Helena chuckled and kissed her. "I won't allow it," she said and grinned.

Myka smiled and nodded. She sighed and got up. "Well, I guess this is it."

Helena took a few steps closer and pulled Myka into a fierce hug. She kissed her, almost with desperation.

"Be careful darling. I expect you to return to me safe and sound."

Myka made a face. "Promise."

.

* * *

.

Myka stared at the darkness outside her window. Pete was asleep in the seat next to her, snoring softly. She had pushed him off her shoulder earlier, when he had almost drooled on her jacket. She sighed and pulled out the note from her pocket. It was a regular large yellow post-it note, but it held a much deeper meaning to Myka. She glanced at Pete again making sure that he was still asleep. Opening the folded note she read the words written on it. Written for her.

/_Barely_ _have my eyes closed upon your departure, when I feel the loss as a deep pain inside. Then my heart flutters with joy as I anticipate your return, when I can once again hold you in my arms_./

The note was for once written in Helena's own old-fashioned handwriting and simply signed _Helena_. Myka sighed again and folded the note before putting it back in her pocket.

Pete stirred and again tried to snuggle up against her. She pushed him away with a sigh. She turned off the light above her and tried to get comfortable under her thin airline blanket. Myka closed her eyes as her last awake thoughts went to Helena, wondering what she was doing.

.

* * *

.

Myka sighed relieved as they returned to the B&B where they were staying. She and Pete had been running all over Nantucket on a wild goose chase following leads that ended in nothing. Myka was tired and irritated. She did not like wasting her time.

"Well that was a day I don't need to be repeated," Pete said dramatically.

The Farnsworth buzzed and Pete pulled it out. Myka gestured to the porch and Pete headed in that direction.

"I'm just going to talk to the owner for a moment," Myka said after him.

"Okay Mykes."

Myka sighed and went looking for the old lady who ran the B&B.

.

* * *

.

"That was Claudia," Pete said when she returned. "What we're looking for is a sextant."

Myka's eyebrows shot up. She smirked at him.

"Yeah, I know it has nothing to do with sex," he said and made a face at her. "Disappointing!"

Myka laughed and shook her head. "So what's so special with this particular sextant?"

"It was originally owned by this Dutch guy who was on a ship that disappeared…"

"The Flying Dutchman?" Myka exclaimed.

"I was just getting to that," Pete said and sighed. "You're no fun Mykes," he whined.

Myka grinned and made a face at him. "So how can it be around if the ship disappeared?"

"That's the question, right?" he said and grinned excitedly. "He got drunk in port and ended up missing the departure."

Myka nodded. "That makes sense. All they did when they got back was get drunk…"

"And laid!" Pete added with a leer.

Myka rolled her eyes. "And that." She glanced at her watch. "Pete, it's almost eight. Should we grab some dinner?"

"Fantastic plan."

"I just want to run up to my room and change. Okay?"

"Fine. I'll just wait here. Be snappy, okay. I'm starving."

"You're always starving," Myka muttered.

"Hey I heard that!"

"Pete, there's a wine and cheese platter in the library if you want to munch. Just don't touch the wine."

Pete grinned and rubbed his hands together. "You know I won't."

Myka nodded and smiled as she watched him leave. "Cheese cubes, tiny little cheese cubes," she could hear him sing-song down the hall. She chuckled and headed for the stairs.

.

* * *

.

Myka fingered the note in her pocket as she dragged her feet upstairs. She pulled the key out of her pocket. She smiled at the feel of the old-fashioned looking key. It was so unusual to actually get a key in a hotel these days that it felt really special. She unlocked her door and stepped inside – and instantly froze in place.

.

To be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Rating:** T for kissing and nekkid ladies :)  
**Spoilers: **Season 2, primarily episode Vendetta. Set before Buried.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these lovely ladies. Not for profit, just for entertainment. I thought these two needed a little fun time._  
_**Summary: **HG enlists Claudia for help on a small project of a personal nature. Myka misunderstands HG's intentions and is furious with her, as her protective instincts towards Claudia kick in.  
Starting to discover the decadent undergarments Helena had bought for Myka's entertainment the two are well on their way to Elysia when they are suddenly interrupted.  
Chapter 4 update:  
The artifact continues to elude Pete and Myka but with HG's help they are close to securing it. Helena and Myka finally get a little time to themselves to continue the conversation they started.

.

* * *

.

"Helena?" Myka whispered.

Helena giggled and rushed to her. She cupped Myka's face and kissed her.

"What are you doing here?" Myka mumbled between kisses.

"Artie realized that you do need me after all."

"Why?"

"I happen to have a very good knowledge about this particular artifact," Helena said proudly. "As a matter of fact I chased after it all over Europe. I was close to capturing it once in Tangiers, but it disappeared in the night. We never found out where. The trail went cold after that. Now of course we know that it ended up here in America."

Myka smiled and nodded. She opened her mouth to ask Helena a question when her eyes fell on an item on the floor. A bag. Helena's bag. Myka looked at her.

"I hope you don't mind sharing your room. I'm afraid Artie was not in the mood to spend more money on me than necessary."

Myka glanced at the four-poster bed behind Helena and swallowed.

"It appears that we will be crossing that line sooner, rather than later," she mumbled.

"Nothing has to happen, darling," Helena said softly.

"Right," Myka said and straightened up. "Well, Pete and I were going to go out for dinner. You should come along."

"Of course darling."

.

* * *

.

"HG?" Pete said surprised and his eyebrows shot up. "What are you doing here?"

Helena rolled her eyes. "It's lovely to see you too Agent Lattimer," she mumbled.

"Sorry," he said and made a face. "I just thought that you'd been grounded by the Regents to play with your old toys."

Helena chuckled. "Yes, I guess I was. I will fill you in over dinner. I have some additional information that I did not brief Claudia on before I left," she explained. "There was simply no time," she said patiently when Pete gave her a look.

"Come on," Myka said and headed for the front door. "We need to get moving if we want to get dinner before they close."

.

* * *

.

Dinner had been wonderful. They had ended up in a beautiful little restaurant on a small side street. Helena especially had enjoyed the opportunity to eat under the stars and showed almost childlike excitement over all the tiny little lights in the trees. Myka had watched as Helena raved over the little things that Myka herself took for granted. She sighed and touched Helena's hand. As Myka looked into Helena's dark eyes it felt as if everything fell into place. This felt so right, like how things were supposed to be. She smiled at Helena and chuckled when Helena's eyes widened a little in response to what she saw in Myka's eyes.

"Ah, dinner," Pete said and grinned as the large plate with steak and mashed potatoes was put in front of him.

Myka laughed a little nervously as she removed her hand from Helena's. Helena grabbed her fingers and she looked up at her again. Helena winked at her, making Myka blush.

"Bon appetite darling," she said huskily.

Pete was already tucking his steak away, completely oblivious to the looks shared between his two coworkers. At least until he happened to look up just as Helena took a deep breath and ran her hand through her hair all while looking at Myka with so much desire it made Pete gulp. Women had looked at him with desire in the past, but no one had looked at him quite the way Helena was currently looking at Myka.

"Mm, this shrimp is great," Myka said and grinned at him.

Pete moved his jaw, forcing himself to focus on chewing. Eating. Yes, chewing and eating. Food. He swallowed and took a couple of sips of his cold soda. Yeah, that helped. He eyed Helena again, but she was no longer looking at Myka, now instead elegantly cutting her lamb chop before taking a small bite. He looked away as her eyelashes fluttered shut and a small moan escaped as she tasted the food.

"This is delicious," she purred.

When Helena had excused herself to go to the bathroom Pete leaned closer to Myka and looked seriously at her.

"Myka, what's going on between the two of you?"

Myka blushed furiously. "I don't know what you're talking about," she mumbled and looked away.

"Myka," he said again, softer this time. "I feel vibes, and right now I'm vibing out on sexy vibes."

She looked down at the table, absentmindedly playing with her dessert spoon. "I feel something for her," she finally admitted.

"And what about her?"

"I think she might be in love with me," she whispered.

He was silent for a long moment. When he finally glanced at her again he noticed the slumped shoulders and how Myka seemed to almost want to crawl inside herself. He gently grabbed her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"You know I'm fine with it, right? I'm just worried that she might hurt you."

Myka nodded silently. "It's all a little overwhelming actually," she finally mumbled.

"I'm sure it is for her too," he said and smiled. "I mean think about it. It's been like a hundred years since she last got some nookie."

"Pete!" Myka hissed.

"Hey!" he said and held up his hands. "I'm only stating facts." He smirked at Myka. "She's one hell of a kisser."

"I know," Myka mumbled.

Pete laughed. "So you have kissed her," he teased.

"Yeah," Myka said and grinned at him. She chewed on her lip a little uncertain on how to explain her feelings for HG Wells to Pete.

"And I've kissed you, so I know that she's in for a treat," he teased.

Myka wacked his arm and he yelped. "Shut up Pete," she muttered. "And just for the record, that wasn't me. It was Alice."

"Hey, it was your lips," he objected and rubbed his arm. "Man, Myka you definitely don't hit like a girl."

"Well you _are_ a girl," she said and made a face at him.

Pete made a face back at her just as HG returned. She looked at the two of them and sighed.

"Can't I leave the two of you alone for a moment without you turning into rambunctious children?" she said and rolled her eyes.

"She started it," Pete muttered.

"Did not," Myka said and made a face at him. "I can't help if you're a girl."

"Oh do stop it, both of you," HG snapped. "You're Warehouse agents, not school children."

"You know you shouldn't yell at your girlfriend if you want to get some nookie later," Pete muttered.

"Pete!" "What?"

"Girlfriend?" HG whispered and looked at Myka. "You told him?"

Myka nodded. "He guessed actually."

"I had a vibe," Pete corrected her.

HG made a face at him and waved for him to be quiet. Myka made the same gesture. Pete sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"Two Mykas," he muttered.

.

* * *

.

On the way back to the B&B HG accidentally brushed her knuckles against Myka's hand as they walked next to each other. She looked up, surprised, when Myka took her hand, gently curling her fingers around Helena's. Myka smiled at her and it was such a beautiful sight it caused HG to gasp.

"So, well tomorrow, perhaps we should split up and…" he turned and glanced at the two and rolled his eyes. "Man, can't the two of you knock it off for just a moment?"

"Sure Pete," Myka said, but her eyes were on HG.

They reached the B&B and Pete opened the white painted gate to let them in. HG walked through with Myka in tow, still holding her hand.

"You're just the cutest," he mumbled.

.

* * *

.

Pete closed the front door quietly behind them. The place was silent.

"Perhaps we should talk about tomorrow…" Myka started when Pete's Farnsworth buzzed.

"Why don't the two of you check on that and I'll pop up to the room to look over my notes?" Helena suggested.

Pete was already halfway into the living room. He nodded at her before disappearing around the corner.

"Darling," Helena said and smiled at Myka. "I just thought that you might be more comfortable if I got ready for bed first."

Myka stepped closer and placed her hands on Helena's chest, right above her breasts. "You mean so I can't see what naughty underwear you have on?" she teased.

"Myka," Helena hissed. "This is hardly the place for…"

Helena's words were silenced by a slow and very thorough kiss that made Helena sway a little. Myka wrapped her arms around Helena's waist, pulling her closer.

"That was Artie…" Pete froze on the doorstep and gaped. "Man, that's hot," he said and grinned.

Myka tore her lips away from Helena's and glared at him. "Pete, don't you have anything else to do than perv on us?"

He scratched his chin as if he was thinking and finally shook his head. "Nope, nothing comes to mind."

"Pervert," Myka muttered and stepped away from Helena.

"See you upstairs darling?" Helena said and smiled at Myka.

"I'll be right up," Myka mumbled a little embarrassed.

"I'm glad I got the room at the end of the hall," Pete muttered. "I don't think I would get any sleep if…"

"Pete, focus," Myka snapped as her cheeks flushed at his words.

Pete filled her in on what Artie had said. Apparently there had been a similar string of events in a small town on Long Island. Claudia had narrowed it down to three boats that had been in the two locations at the right time.

They agreed to head down to the marina first thing in the morning.

.

* * *

.

Myka knocked gently on the door before opening it. The room was empty, but she could hear the shower running in the bathroom. She grinned and chewed on her lip. HG freaking Wells was naked in her shower. Myka swallowed and hung up her coat on the hook on the door. She slipped out of her boots and walked over to the bed. Helena's bag was sitting on it, open and almost empty. Myka glanced over at the small dresser and wondered for a moment which drawer Helena had picked. Returning her gaze to the bag she noticed the pile of neatly folded clothes sitting next to it. On top was a matching set of silk underwear. A distinct pink tag peaked out on the side. Myka inhaled and her nostrils flared as she reached out with trembling fingers to touch the soft silk. The sound of the shower turning off made her snatch her hand back.

"Perv," she muttered to herself. "It's just underwear. Granted it's super sexy, gorgeous, silky lace underwear, but still just underwear," she mumbled.

The door to the bathroom opened and Helena stepped out. She smiled widely when she spotted Myka.

"What a delightful surprise."

Myka blushed and nodded. Helena was in a short black silk robe that reached half-way down her thighs. Even though tied together it revealed a large part of Helena's chest and gave Myka a clear view of that enchanting freckle between Helena's breasts. Myka stared at it as if hypnotized.

"Darling, is something amiss?" Helena teased.

"You left that there on purpose," Myka mumbled and gestured to Helena's underwear.

"Of course I did," Helena purred and stepped closer. She ran her hand over Myka's shoulder and down her arm. Taking Myka's hand she raised it to her lips and placed a feather light kiss on Myka's knuckles. "I did not want them to get wet in the bathroom."

Myka took a shaky breath as her eyes met Helena's. Again experiencing the feeling of clarity that had touched her earlier in the restaurant, she touched her finger to Helena's jaw, slowly tracing the elegant curve.

"Perhaps you should just save them for tomorrow," Myka whispered and stepped closer still.

"Then what should I sleep in?" Helena said with a coquettish little laugh.

Myka stepped away and entered the bathroom. Almost as an afterthought she looked at Helena over her shoulder. "I'm sure you can think of something appropriate."

Helena chuckled and shook her head. "Oh Myka," she whispered. "If only you knew how you have captured my heart."

.

* * *

.

When Myka appeared showered and ready for bed it was to find Helena seated by the antique desk. Helena was writing, her hand moving in a fast flowing motion as she penned one word after the other. She was still in her robe, her feet bare, though Myka could only see one since Helena had pulled her left leg up underneath her. Helena's hair was still up in the somewhat messy ponytail she had sported coming out of the shower. A few strands of hair had escaped and they framed her face beautifully.

Myka glanced at the bed. Helena's clothes and bag were gone and the comforter had been turned down. She swallowed thinking about what might happen in that bed tonight.

"I'm not going to ravage you darling," Helena said, still writing.

"And why not?" Myka asked.

Helena's head snapped up and she stared at Myka. Myka smirked at her and folded her arms.

"I much prefer my bed partners to be willing and engaged, not scared or fighting."

"With the right motivation I'm sure you would find me more than willing," Myka teased.

Helena swallowed. "Darling? What are you saying?"

Myka stepped closer and caressed Helena's cheek. She leaned down and kissed her softly before answering.

"All I'm saying Helena is that this feels so right. You feel so right. I have never felt this excited and nervous at the same time about a relationship. And the nervousness has nothing to do with if this is right or not," she said softly. "I'm afraid that I will fail you, disappoint you with my lack of experience."

Helena got up and cupped Myka's cheeks. "You are so wrong, love," she whispered and kissed her. "There is just no possibility of you failing. Don't you know Myka Bering, that you have stolen my heart?"

Myka gasped. Helena smiled and nodded. "So you see; we are equally scared of losing something precious. Perhaps by trusting each other we can set fear aside?"

Myka nodded and took Helena's hand. "It's late. Come to bed."

Helena laughed and nodded. "Just a moment," she said and turned back to the desk. She carefully capped her fountain pen and put it on top of the neatly arranged pages of stationary she had used to write on.

"What were you writing?" Myka asked curious.

"Just something that popped into my head. I don't really know what it will become, but since inspiration hit, I decided to jot down a few errant thoughts," Helena said with an impish grin. "There is a time for writing and there is a time for other things. And now is definitely not the time for writing," she said with a teasing smile.

Myka swallowed and watched Helena as she walked around the bed and slowly removed her robe. She was completely naked underneath. They looked at each other for a long moment before Myka's smile turned into a grin.

"So beautiful," she whispered.

Helena laughed and slipped under the sheets. She patted the bed beside her. "Come darling."

Myka pulled off her white tank top and hung it over the desk chair. She heard a tiny gasp behind her. Helena was looking at her with such intensity she almost felt like her skin was burning. Myka put her hands inside her lounge pants and slowly pushed them down. Helena bit her lip as she watched Myka undress. Stepping out of her pants Myka stood absolutely still for a moment watching Helena intently as she took in Myka's naked body.

"Stunning, absolutely stunning," Helena whispered. She looked up at Myka and held out her hand. "Come here darling or I will think that you are nothing but a mere mirage."

Myka chuckled and slipped into bed next to Helena. They faced each other, still about a foot apart, not touching. Myka could feel the energy, like little sparks between her body and Helena's. She closed her eyes and focused on Helena.

"I can feel your body even without touching you."

Helena ran her hand down Myka's side and took her hand. "But touching is so much better, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Myka said and grinned.

Helena pulled Myka to her and kissed her. Feeling Myka melt against her she rolled her over until she could gaze down on her. Myka wrapped her arms around Helena's waist, holding her tight.

Helena moved her thigh against Myka giggling when she felt how ready Myka was. Myka grabbed her hips, pushing up against her.

"Darling, if you keep this up you will spend against my leg," Helena teased.

Myka laughed out loud and eased off a little. She looked at Helena and chuckled again. "You are so incredibly cute sometimes. Do you know that?"

"What did I do?" Helena asked confused.

"I don't think I've ever heard a lover use the word _spend_. It is very sweet. Very _you_," she said and touched Helena's cheek.

Helena looked away. "Well, it appears that the vocabulary has changed somewhat in the last hundred years. If I say something that offends you darling, I do apologize. I am after all from a different time."

Myka could feel the change in Helena, how she withdrew from her, putting up walls around herself. She grabbed Helena's face and looked seriously at her.

"Didn't you hear what I said? It's cute, as in sweet, endearing. I like it. You say the sweetest things Helena and it makes me love you more."

Helena nodded and let out a sigh of relief. "Perhaps you would be so kind to help me update my terribly outdated seduction vocabulary."

Myka shook her head. "Nope, I like it just the way it is. I don't want you to start talking dirty to me in modern day words. The very thought of that honestly turns me off. Your beautiful old-fashioned words are on the other hand very sexy."

To be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Rating:** T for kissing and nekkid ladies :)  
**Spoilers: **Season 2, primarily episode Vendetta. Set before Buried.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these lovely ladies. Not for profit, just for entertainment. I thought these two needed a little fun time._  
_**Summary: **HG enlists Claudia for help on a small project of a personal nature. Myka misunderstands HG's intentions and is furious with her, as her protective instincts towards Claudia kick in.  
Starting to discover the decadent undergarments Helena had bought for Myka's entertainment the two are well on their way to Elysia when they are suddenly interrupted.  
Chapter 5 update:  
Helena and Myka finally get a little time to themselves to continue the conversation they started.

**** **NC-17 WARNING: DO NOT READ AT WORK** ****

.

* * *

.

Myka sat up and wrapped her arms around Helena again. She kissed her softly and Helena started to relax.

"Can I say titties, or boobies, or would that not agree with you?" Helena teased.

Myka laughed out loud. She chewed on her lip as she grinned at Helena. "Depends on what you plan on doing to them."

"Oh, the most delightful little things, I can assure you," Helena purred.

"Then you may call my breasts tits or boobs, whatever you prefer."

"What do you call them?" Helena whispered.

"The '_girls'_? Boobs I guess," Myka said and shrugged.

Helena gently cupped Myka's breasts. "Your '_girls'_ are beautiful."

Myka grinned and sighed as Helena continued stroking the soft underside of her breasts, and then moved slowly up the side. Myka leaned back and braced herself against the bed. Helena grinned and kissed the top of Myka's breasts, brushing her lips over sensitive spots. When she finally circled a rosy nipple with her tongue Myka groaned and trembled a little. She balanced on her right arm, burying her fingers in Helena's soft hair.

"God Helena, I don't think anyone has ever loved my breasts this much," she whispered.

Myka felt her arm start to shake and she wrapped her other arm around Helena slowly pulling her down as she eased back down on the bed. Helena smiled and sucked a little harder, flicking her tongue over the little peak. When she gently pinched the other nipple Myka let out another deep groan and tightened her hold on Helena.

Helena knelt between Myka's legs and pushed her knees up a little as she moved closer. Myka's thighs rested on top of hers. Helena smiled at her as she gently stroked the soft inside of Myka's thighs.

"I can smell you darling," she said huskily.

Myka bit her lip and nodded. She swallowed and silently watched Helena touch her legs, her thighs, behind her knee, then stroked gently over her hips and stomach. Her legs were pushed up a bit further when Helena leaned forward to touch her breasts again. She giggled when Helena planted kisses on her chest. Myka touched the dark hair that spilled over her chest and stomach.

"Your hair feels really neat," she whispered.

Helena pulled away a little and moved her head sweeping her hair over Myka's breasts. Myka gasped at the feeling.

"Wow," she whispered.

Helena chuckled and sat up again, still caressing Myka's stomach and hips. "Do you have a preference?"

Myka frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Would you prefer my hands on you..?" Helena stroked over Myka's side grinning when she noticed the skin ripple as she found an extra sensitive spot. "Or do you prefer my mouth?" she whispered against Myka's stomach and traced a circle around Myka's navel.

Myka whimpered and trembled under Helena. "Both," she whispered.

Helena laughed in delight. "You have been with men; do you perhaps enjoy to be touched inside?"

Myka nodded. "I do."

Helena gently touched her fingers to Myka's sex, stroking slowly.

"Shit!" Myka exclaimed.

Helena stopped and looked up at her. "Not good?" she teased.

Myka rolled her eyes. "No, very, very good."

Helena chuckled and continued her feather light touch. "You feel impossibly good Myka. Hot, wet, soft, absolutely delicious."

"Helena, you're killing me," Myka groaned and pushed up, trying to increase the pressure.

"Ah, ah, none of that," Helena purred and moved her fingers.

Myka gritted her teeth. She looked at Helena. "Please Helena."

Helena smiled and nodded. She gently squeezed her fingers on either side of Myka's clit and pulled a little. Myka cried out and her head fell back on the bed. She grabbed the sheet as she gasped for air.

Helena smirked at the reaction her touch had generated. She was immensely pleased with herself for not having lost her touch. She stroked Myka's clit, now and then squeezing and pulling gently until Myka was a sobbing mess of passion. Helena slowly eased two fingers inside of her, watching the expression on Myka's face. Myka's lips parted and she moaned deeply as she met Helena's fingers by raising her hips.

"Yes!"

Helena kept touching her, watching carefully to make sure Myka did not get too close yet. Each time she eased off a little, building Myka up. Myka was panting and her nipples were hard. Helena could smell her arousal and feel Myka's body squeeze her fingers. She gently eased her fingers out and pushed up on the back of Myka's thighs as she ran her tongue the entire length of Myka's sex.

"Helena!" Myka cried out and shook as Helena's tongue stroked deeply over her clit.

Helena grinned and flicked her tongue faster over Myka's clit. She could feel how close she was. She smirked when Myka put her foot on her shoulder. Helena gently sucked on the clit, pressing her tongue against it, matching her hand movement as she pushed into Myka again. Myka whimpered and trembled. She was so close. Helena pulled at the top of Myka's sex and flicked faster with her tongue. She pushed as far inside of Myka as she could and curled her fingers, stroking that soft spot inside. Myka grabbed the pillow and pulled it over her face as she wailed out her release. Helena kept taking her with her mouth until she felt the last tremor go through Myka and Myka flinched at her touch. She removed her lips and looked up at Myka just as she pulled the pillow off her face, gasping for air. Their eyes met and Helena grinned and wiggled her fingers inside of Myka. Myka moaned and squirmed.

"Wow, Helena," Myka whispered. "You are really good at that."

Helena giggled, delighted that Myka had enjoyed the experience. She slowly eased her fingers out of Myka and wiped her hand on the sheet before stretching out on top of Myka. She kissed her softly.

"It appears that you enjoyed yourself," she teased.

Myka pulled her closer and kissed her hard. "That was… wow, I mean God, I thought I was going to pass out," Myka said and laughed.

"I've had that happen with past lovers," Helena mused with a smug grin.

Myka gently smacked her buttocks and Helena laughed. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that it is not polite to speak of past lovers in bed?" Myka said and made a face.

"I was merely referring to my talent as a lover," Helena said and batted her eyelashes.

"Yeah, right," Myka muttered. She chewed on her lip. "I only hope that I can make you feel a fraction of what you made me feel."

Helena smiled and kissed her. "I love you Myka. I want your touch, no one else's. It will be perfect no matter how you touch me."

Myka nodded, stunned by Helena's words. "I really want to touch you," she said in a hushed whisper. "I've thought about what it would be like to make love to a woman so many times."

"Well, then darling, please proceed. I am here desperately waiting for your taking," she said and winked.

Myka laughed. She stoked Helena's back and cupped her buttocks. "I love your butt, do you know that?"

"I've been told that my bottom has its merits," Helena purred and wiggled under Myka's hands. "I do like your hands on me."

"Good to know," Myka said and ran a finger up between the cheeks.

Helena gasped and swallowed. "Myka," she whispered. "That touch is rather daring."

Myka smiled and removed her hand. "I won't do it again if you don't like it."

"I didn't say that, only that it is in my experience more on the unusual side."

"Really? Do you like to be touched like that?"

Helena nodded and rested her head on Myka's chest. "I hope you don't think less of me for it."

Myka cupped Helena's chin and raised her head. "Hey, I would never think badly about anything you desire in bed Helena," she said gently. "I touched you, remember?"

Helena nodded. "I guess it has some stigma to it I'm afraid."

"Perhaps you can tell me about that some other time? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable tonight. It's been a long time for you and I want it to be perfect for you."

Helena smiled gratefully and nodded. She rolled off Myka and smiled at her. Myka sat up and put her hand on Helena's chest.

"What do you like, my gorgeous Victorian lady?" she said huskily.

"I might be Victorian, but I am not boring," Helena said smugly.

"Clearly not," Myka said and laughed. "I'm still tingly from what you did to me."

"I can help with that, you know," Helena purred and caressed Myka's thigh.

Myka took the straying hand and kissed it. "I'm sure you can and I know I will enjoy it, but not now."

Helena pouted a little and Myka laughed. She ran a finger down Helena's cheek and over her lower lip.

"I think I just saw a glimpse of the Victorian woman inside," she said and smiled. "There is a side of you that you don't show very often. I hope that I will see more of it."

Helena nodded. Her eyes started to mist and she blinked a couple of times to force the tears away.

Myka brushed her fingertips over Helena's breasts, now and then teasing a pink nipple. She rubbed her index finger in a circle over one of the nipples. Helena moaned and gripped Myka's thigh.

"Darling, that feels absolutely divine."

"Do you want me to kiss your pretty little titties?" Myka teased, using Helena's word from earlier.

Helena laughed and nodded. "I do. I definitely do."

"They are so small," Myka said amazed as she played with the nipple only inches away from her lips.

Helena groaned as the combination of Myka's warm breath and finger sent tingles through her body.

"They work just fine," she mumbled. "Especially if you use your lips."

Myka looked at the nipple for a moment longer before moving closer, slowly closing her lips around it. Helena cried out and sobbed when Myka sucked, gently pulling a little. Myka twisted the other nipple, touching it the way she liked. It appeared that Helena enjoyed the same touch. Myka switched to the other breast, again sucking and nibbling on the nipple. She was amazed at the feeling of Helena's breasts against her lips, and how the nipple felt on her tongue. For the first time Myka understood men's fascination with women's breasts.

Myka reluctantly let go of the nipple with a last kiss, a promise to return, and kissed her way down between Helena's breasts, stopping for a moment to pay homage to the tantalizing little freckle between Helena's breasts. Myka knew that her stomach was very sensitive to touch and she was eager to learn if that was the case for Helena too. She ran her fingertips over the soft skin, circling the bellybutton and down Helena's side. She looked up at Helena when she moaned softly.

"Darling, your touch is causing little fires on my skin," Helena whispered.

Myka grinned and ran her tongue in a lazy circle around Helena's navel. She dipped inside flicking her tongue and causing a groan from Helena. Energized by Helena's response Myka swept her tongue over Helena's stomach, nibbling and licking sensitive spots, biting down gently on a finely defined hip bone. She traced a teasing line down the outside of Helena's thigh only to drag her knuckles up the inside, again causing a groan and a tremble followed by a hiss when she removed her hand without touching Helena's sex.

"Myka," Helena whimpered.

Myka placed her hand on top of Helena's pubic hair, the heel of her hand barely touching the top of her folds. She pushed down gently and moved her hand down. Helena gasped at the sudden pressure on her sensitive center. She pushed up encouraging Myka on.

Myka eased up a little and turned her hand, sliding her fingers between Helena's soft folds. She sighed softly at the incredible feeling. She had touched herself plenty of times, but this was still different. She slowly stroked Helena and bit her lip when Helena moved her leg, inviting Myka to touch her deeper. Myka looked up at her face and to her surprise Helena was looking at her. Her dark eyes seemed almost black as they fixated on Myka.

"Do you want me to…" Myka whispered as she touched her fingertips to Helena's opening.

"Please darling," she purred.

Myka slowly eased two fingers inside Helena. Helena whimpered and her eyes closed. She grabbed the back of her thigh and pulled her leg up further. Myka swallowed as it spread Helena wide open and gave her a perfect view of Helena's sex.

"You're so pretty," she whispered. "So pink."

Helena giggled and her eyes opened. She closed them again when Myka pushed her fingers back inside. Myka stroked her a couple of times getting used to the feeling of being inside Helena. She looked down at her slick fingers and slipped them all the way out. Helena instantly missed the contact and looked alarmed at Myka. She opened her mouth to say something when she noticed Myka studying her finger. She watched and waited. When Myka stuck a finger in her mouth Helena could not hold back a whimper. Myka looked up and agonizingly slowly slipped the finger out of her mouth only to replace it with the other one still coated in Helena's juices.

Helena trembled and tried to close her legs. Myka instantly put her hand on Helena's thigh, holding her down. Their eyes met and Myka smiled.

"I told you I've thought about this for a while," she said softly. "I intend to discover all of you."

"Myka, I won't last," Helena pleaded.

Myka smiled and again ran her fingers over Helena's sex. Helena whimpered and pushed up. Looking around, Myka got an idea. She grabbed one of the throw pillows and tossed it on the floor before sliding off the bed.

"Darling?" Helena said confused.

"Come closer," Myka said and smiled.

Helena scooted down. She laughed when Myka grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed. She understood what Myka wanted and eagerly indulged her. She reached behind her and grabbed the corner of a pillow pulling it closer and under her head so she could see Myka better.

Myka knelt on the pillow and pulled Helena even closer. Helena's thighs rested on her shoulders as she leaned forward to taste her. Helena cried out softly and trembled as Myka stroked her with her tongue. Myka looked up at her, noticing the sweet smile on Helena's face. Helena touched her cheek before tucking a stray lock behind Myka's ear.

Myka slowly stroked Helena. She smugly noted that she had been right. Helena did taste good and she most definitely liked tasting her. She ran the tip of her tongue along the rim of Helena's entrance. Helena whimpered again and her hand in Myka's hair tightened a little. Myka grinned and pushed her tongue inside Helena.

"Dear God!"

Myka chuckled and moved her head so she was basically pushing her stiffened tongue in and out of Helena. Helena shook in prerelease. Myka again ran her tongue the entire length of Helena's sex ending with a couple of flicks over her clit. Helena was mumbling an endless stream of _oh gods_ and Myka's name. Myka found hearing her name rolling off Helena's tongue more than a little arousing and she pressed her thighs together.

Myka teased Helena by rubbing her finger on the side of Helena's clit, making her feel good, but not enough for her to reach climax. She moved her finger lower and slipped it inside Helena.

"Yes!" Helena pushed up meeting her hand.

Myka watched her finger as it entered Helena. She chewed on her lip unable to decide what to do. Chancing a new touch she slipped the finger out and ran it lower, rubbing against Helena's other entrance. Helena cried out and shook violently.

"Myka!"

Myka looked up and their eyes met. "It's fine Helena," she said softly. "You clearly enjoy the touch. May I?"

Helena just stared at her. Finally she nodded and her head fell back on the pillow.

Myka rubbed against the spot that brought Helena so much pleasure noting the different feel from her silky folds. She returned her mouth to Helena's clit and flicked her tongue fast over it. Slipping two fingers inside of Helena she continued to rub and press against Helena's other entrance. Helena trembled and whimpered, her heels digging into Myka's back as she tensed when the orgasm hit. She cried out her release and her body convulsed in passion.

Myka sucked hard on Helena's clit, refusing to let go. As Helena thrashed and pushed against her, Myka's finger pushed through and Helena shook in a second orgasm. Myka kept up her stroking of Helena's clit until Helena pushed her face away. She slipped her fingers out and looked at Helena, slightly worried that she had touched her in a way that Helena did not want.

Helena trembled and gasped for air. Her body twitched now and then in aftershock of the intense orgasm.

"Come here darling," she finally croaked out and held out her hand to Myka.

Myka crawled back up on the bed and stretched out next to Helena. She wrapped her arm around Helena's waist, waiting for her to open her eyes. When she finally did they were still dark with passion. Myka yelped when Helena rolled her over and kissed her hard.

"You are absolutely amazing," she purred.

"You didn't mind that I touched you like that?" Myka whispered. "I didn't hurt you, right?"

"It felt very good," Helena whispered. "Perhaps too good. In case you didn't notice, it sent me over a second time."

"I thought so," Myka said and grinned. "I've never given anyone two orgasms in a row like that."

"Of course not," Helena said and laughed. "A man cannot do that. Well, most men that is. Once he's done it takes a bit of time for him to '_recharge'_," she said with a smirk.

Myka laughed and nodded. She touched Helena's cheek again. "You really are cute Helena."

Helena giggled and put her head on Myka's chest again. Her eyes closed and as she allowed her body to relax she was soon asleep. Myka stroked Helena's soft hair as she watched her sleep. She wished that she could freeze time and stay in this moment forever.

*** *0* ***


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Chapter 6 update: Still on Nantucket chasing down an elusive artifact, Helena and Myka manage to squeeze in some morning delight before continuing the chase. Finally tracking it down, bagging and tagging it, the two (and Pete) return to the Warehouse where they cause a wee bit of a stir.

**** **NC-17 WARNING**: _DO NOT READ AT WORK/SCHOOL/PUBLIC PLACE_ ****

* * *

.

Myka grinned at the sight that met her as she stepped out of the bathroom the next morning. Helena was in a matching set of black silk, with black lace trim. If Myka was completely honest with herself, the set was really a bit on the daring side to wear to work, but she was not going to complain. If the universe or whatever god (or goddess) that was currently smiling at her had decided to make Helena wear this today she was just going to smile happily and say thank you.

"You look so sexy," she murmured and stepped up behind Helena, running her hands down her sides and thighs, then up the front to come to rest on Helena's flat stomach.

Helena turned her head and their lips met. She moaned softly as Myka slipped her hand inside her panties and stroked her very, very softly.

"Darling, we really should… oh God!"

Myka chuckled and pulled down Helena's panties. She pushed her forward until Helena was bent over the old desk she had been sitting writing at the night before. Kneeling behind Helena, Myka tasted her lover, drawing a deep moan out of Helena. She grinned and stroked Helena's soft folds again.

"Mmm, oh God," Helena whimpered as her legs and arms trembled.

Myka got up and wrapped her arm around Helena's waist. She pushed two fingers inside Helena delighting in the little sound she was rewarded with.

"Come for me Helena," she whispered. "I know that you're close to spending," Myka added, using one of Helena's words.

Helena whimpered and the trembling intensified.

"Touch yourself," Myka whispered and placed a gentle kiss on Helena's shoulder blade.

"What?" Helena mumbled confused.

"Stroke your clit, Helena. Touch it the way you like it."

"I…" Helena gasped as Myka pushed another finger inside of her. "I don't…"

"You don't what?" Myka mumbled and traced Helena's shoulder blade with the tip of her tongue.

"Touch myself," Helena whispered and closed her eyes hard.

Myka looked at her. "Never?"

Helena shook her head. "Not proper," she whispered.

Myka smirked. _Well wasn't this an interesting little tidbit_? she thought to herself. Myka pulled Helena to her and slipped her fingers out of her as she turned Helena around. Helena protested but Myka silenced her with a deep, sweet kiss that made Helena whimper.

Myka swept the items on the desk away and pushed Helena down. In a swift move she removed Helena's panties all the way before pulling Helena's knees up and entered her again. Looking Helena in the eyes she grabbed her hand and used Helena's fingers to stroke her clit. Helena gasped and stared at her.

"See sweetie, you can do it," Myka said and kissed her.

Helena's hand stilled when Myka removed her hand. She looked a little uncertain at Myka.

"Touch yourself Helena," Myka whispered again. "If you don't, I'll stop."

"Myka," Helena whimpered. "Please."

"Do it sweetie," Myka encouraged with a smile. "You are so beautiful."

Helena slowly moved her fingers over her folds, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment as she clearly enjoyed the touch she was giving herself. Myka smiled and nodded and Helena got braver, stroking her clit faster.

Myka watched Helena's hand in fascination. It was so incredibly hot to watch. She swallowed and looked up at Helena's face. Her eyes were closed and her lips separated as she panted hard. Myka whimpered.

"You're close honey," Myka whispered. "Let go. Come for me."

Helena's fingers danced over her slick folds as she stroked faster. She whimpered and bit her lip and finally let out a little cry as she came. Myka watched her as she pushed her fingers deep inside Helena, just holding them still, pressing against her sensitive spot. Helena shivered and whimpered through her release.

Myka gathered her spent lover in her arms and just held her as Helena gasped for air. When Helena seemed to have recovered a little, Myka gently cupped her chin and raised her head. She looked Helena in the eyes for a moment before kissing her.

"So beautiful," she whispered. "You're the sexiest woman I've ever known."

Helena laughed. "Thank you, love. I never thought that I would be the one to face my own limitations. Thank you for making me brave."

"Was it too much?" Myka asked gently. She caressed Helena's soft cheek and smiled when Helena nuzzled her hand, kissing her palm.

"No dearest, I don't know why it was such a taboo back then. It's silly really."

"It was very beautiful to watch," Myka said honestly.

"It felt very naughty," Helena whispered and blushed as she turned her head away.

Myka gently touched her chin and their eyes met again. "To give yourself pleasure is not naughty Helena."

Helena nodded. "Perhaps you will show me sometime?" she said with a teasing little smirk.

"Perhaps I will," Myka said and laughed.

Helena slipped off the desk and glanced at the discarded sheets of paper on the floor. She made a face and sighed dramatically. "Such disrespect for my work."

"Your pleasure was more important, sweetie," Myka said and grinned.

Helena laughed and pulled Myka over to the bed. "I see the hunger in your eyes Myka. Let me take care of it."

Myka chewed on her lip and nodded. She allowed Helena to push her down on the bed. Minutes later she did not even think about that they would be late for breakfast and that Pete might wonder what they were up to, as Helena's tongue did something absolutely amazing to her body. Myka whimpered and cried out softly as Helena brought her to climax over and over until Myka lay panting on the bed, completely spent.

.

* * *

.

The scene that met Myka when she stepped out of the bathroom for the second time this morning was almost exactly the same as before, with the only exception of the addition of a bottle of body lotion. Helena was slowly moving her hands over her calf and thigh as she lotioned her dry skin. She held up a hand to stop Myka when she saw the look of desire on Myka's face.

"You stay right where you are, love," she said sternly. "Don't you dare come any closer."

Myka folded her arms and made a face at Helena. "You're no fun," she muttered.

"No fun?" Helena exclaimed. "And just who exactly gave you three orgasms only minutes ago, huh?" Helena huffed.

Myka grinned and walked by Helena gently brushing her fingertips over Helena's lower back.

Helena whimpered softly and the bottle slipped out of her hand, landing on the bed. She shot Myka a dirty look. Myka winked at her before turning her back at Helena, opening the drawer which held her underwear.

"We better find that stupid sextant today," Myka muttered as she grabbed some panties and a bra.

Helena mumbled in agreement. She slipped into her crisp white shirt and turned to face Myka. Myka's nostrils flared at the sight of Helena in the still mostly unbuttoned shirt. Helena backed away from her.

"I want nothing more than to feel your hands on me again darling, but we can't. We have a job to do, a job that we're bloody good at and one that we need to finish."

"You're right," Myka said and sighed.

Deliberately forcing themselves to stay out of each other's way they soon looked presentable and ready. Helena gave Myka a heated look. Myka shook her head and backed out of the room with her eyes glued on Helena.

.

* * *

.

"So," Pete whispered to Myka as they walked along the marina. "Did you get any Victorian nookie last night?"

"Pete!" Myka squeaked and blushed. "That's none of your business."

"I seem to have heard some muffled screams and moans when passing by your room last night," he teased.

She shot him a dark look. "And why were you perving outside our room?" she demanded to know.

"I wasn't. Your room happens to be between mine and the stairs. I needed cookies."

Myka rolled her eyes. "Remind me to buy you some Oreos that you can keep in your room," she muttered.

"Not the same thing and you know it," he said and walked ahead of her as he spotted the boat they had been looking for up ahead.

.

* * *

.

Myka felt slightly disheveled by the time she and Pete returned to the B&B. The boat had turned out to be the right one, but its captain was not in the mood to give up the artifact. She had chased after him on the boatyard, finally tackling him and rolling around in the dirt. She plucked another piece of old boat paint out of her hair with a sigh.

"Darling, are you all right?" Helena asked concerned as she spotted Myka.

Helena had remained behind at the B&B to stay in close contact with Claudia, monitoring any movements. They had not anticipated actually finding the artifact at the first try, considering their lack of success the day before. Helena looked at Myka and cursed again for agreeing to stay behind. She walked over and gently touched Myka's shoulder.

"I'm fine Helena," Myka said tiredly. "I just had to chase down the owner of the artifact. He was not exactly cooperating."

Helena plucked a white paint chip out of Myka's hair and frowned. "Well, that explains why you have paint in your hair. I guess I don't have to challenge Agent Lattimer to a duel after all."

Myka rolled her eyes. "As if that would ever happen."

Helena chuckled and pulled Myka to her. She kissed her and nibbled on Myka's earlobe as she whispered in her ear. "If he tries to roll around on the ground with you it absolutely will happen."

Myka laughed out loud. "Helena, are you jealous of Pete?"

"Not exactly. Though he does seem to be unusually attached to you."

"Helena, I love you," Myka whispered and cupped Helena's cheek.

"You do?" Helena said and her eyes widened.

"Do you think I would do what we did last night – and this morning, if I didn't love you?" Myka said softly.

"I guess not."

"So, you have nothing to worry about, from Pete, or anyone else."

Helena nodded. "I'm sorry. It's just that you are so incredibly important to me. I've lost everything Myka, but I gained you."

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetie. I'm not going to abandon you. I promise," Myka said gently.

Helena nodded and took a deep breath before smiling at Myka. "Well, I guess I should go and pack then."

Myka smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I'll be right up. I'm just going to settle the bill."

Helena kissed Myka's cheek and quickly left the room.

.

* * *

.

Myka grinned as she looked at the endearing sight next to her. Helena was asleep in her seat, curled up hugging Myka's arm. Helena had held on to Myka's hand as the plane took off, eyes slightly wild as she took slow deep breaths. She refused for the longest time to try to sleep even though she was really tired. Pete was snoring across the aisle from them. He had been out cold shortly after pouring two bags of peanuts into his mouth and washing them down with some ginger ale.

Myka sighed and kissed Helena's dark head. "Sweet dreams, honey." Helena stirred, but she did not wake up.

.

* * *

.

Back at the Warehouse Pete quickly offered to put the artifact away just to avoid having to type up the report. Myka made a face at his back. A soft chuckle next to her and a soft hand that caressed a lock of her hair behind her hair made her stop.

"Let him go," Helena whispered and curled her fingers around Myka's neck. "I would much rather do this to you alone," she said and pressed her lips against Myka's.

Myka pulled Helena against her as their tongues met. She had decided that kissing Helena was one of her favorite things to do. Myka grabbed a handful of Helena's thick hair and brought her head closer as she again stroked her tongue against Helena's.

"Holy L-word Batman!"

Myka flinched and tore her lips away from Helena's. They stared at each other for a second before Myka turned her head and looked at Claudia.

Claudia's mouth was open and she stood empty handed by the door since the folder she had carried was currently on the floor, papers scattered around her feet.

Myka took a step away from Helena, but Helena stopped her and took her hand. Myka shot her a stern look.

"She would have found out sooner or later anyway, darling," Helena said softly. "I'm sure Claudia is not terribly opposed to the idea of two women engaged in a romantic relationship."

"Not terribly opposed to…" Claudia shook her head as she came out of her frozen trance state. "Of course I'm fine with my coworkers doing some lady loving," she said and laughed a little nervously. "Just didn't expect to see it in Artie's office! Or that one of them would be the woman I consider a sister."

Claudia hunched down and started to gather the papers that had fallen out of her file. Myka stared at her for a moment before kneeling next to her. She grabbed Claudia's shoulder. Claudia flinched and her head snapped up. Myka smiled a little uncertain at her.

"You are family to me too, Claudia," she said softly. "I'm sorry that we didn't think before doing what we did."

"Kissing, darling," Helena purred behind her. "It's called kissing and I know Claudia is familiar with it."

Claudia made a face at Helena and then laughed. She smiled at Myka. "It's okay really Myka. I want you to be happy. By the looks of it, she makes you _very_ happy," she said and grinned at Helena who was leaning against Artie's desk, looking very pleased with herself.

"I certainly did this morning," Helena mumbled.

"Helena!" Myka exclaimed and blushed furiously.

Claudia laughed. "HG you sly fox. Jumping Myka's bones while on a case. Are you going to include that in your report?" she teased.

Helena laughed and winked at her. "Perhaps I should. It did after all involve a Warehouse agent," she said and tapped her lower lip as if contemplating what to write in her report.

"You are not including anything about me that is not case related," Myka muttered and got up. She shoved the papers into Claudia's hand and stalked over to Helena. "I'm writing, you're dictating," she said darkly.

"But darling, I so enjoy using the computer," Helena said and pouted a little.

Claudia stifled a laugh and Helena winked at her. Claudia clapped her hand over her mouth. HG was wicked. She always got into trouble when HG was around.

Myka sat down by the computer and opened a new case file. "Sit," she said and pulled out the chair next to hers.

"Aye, aye," Helena said and sat down. She grinned at Claudia and shrugged a little. Wrapping her arm around Myka she leaned closer. "It was in the early evening of…"

"Helena," Myka exclaimed and stared at her. "It's a case file, not fiction. And move your arm. I can't think when you're doing that," she mumbled.

Claudia snickered and exchanged a look with HG. "I'm just going to be over here filing. Just ignore me okay, but don't forget that I'm here. Don't need to see any Victorian lady parts you know."

"What about non-Victorian ones?" Helena drawled.

"Eew, HG that's Myka you're talking about. She's like my sister, okay? Did you miss that little comment from earlier? Was your mind still in Myka's panties, or what?"

Helena laughed out loud and Myka blushed furiously.

"Claudia," she hissed. "Filing. Now!"

"Whatevs," Claudia muttered. "Just because you're the senior agent you can't just boss me around you know."

"If I'm your sister I can," Myka said smugly. "Now be quiet over there. I need to focus."

"Perhaps HG should remove her hand from inside your shirt then?" Claudia quipped.

Helena slipped her hand out from where it had rested against Myka's lower back. She giggled a little and ran her hand through her hair.

"Oh dear," she mumbled and bit her lip. "You are far too delicious darling."

Myka rolled her eyes and Claudia quickly popped her ear buds in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Rating:** ***** NC-17 WARNING: **_DO NOT READ AT WORK/SCHOOL/PUBLIC PLACE_ *******  
**Spoilers: **Season 2, primarily episode Vendetta. Set before Buried. **Disclaimer:** I don't own these lovely ladies. Not for profit, just for entertainment. I thought these two needed a little fun time.  
**Summary: **HG enlists Claudia for help on a small project of a personal nature. Myka misunderstands HG's intentions and is furious with her, as her protective instincts towards Claudia kick in.  
Chapter 7 update:Finally back home Helena arranges for a surprise for Myka. How will Myka react when our Victorian lady sets out to seduce Myka - old school style!

* * *

Back at Leena's Myka went straight to her room to unpack and take a shower. She unzipped her small suitcase and flipped the top back. She gaped at what was resting on top of her clothes. Panties. Decadent white lace panties. Definitely not hers. Myka blinked. Yep, they were still there. She picked them up with slightly trembling fingers when a folded note fell out. Myka caught it as it slowly floated to the floor in a teasing dance. She carefully unfolded it.

_ My room 10 pm. Wear these_.

Myka swallowed. The note was signed with a flourishing H. She felt the soft lace between her fingers and sighed. Myka nervously glanced at the time, 9:20. Putting the panties and the note on her dresser she quickly unpacked and then hurried to the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

Helena lit the last candle and blew out the match. Glancing around the room she grinned. The only thing missing now was the woman she had extended an invitation to. Five minutes to ten. Helena smiled and took a sip of her wine. It felt cool and crisp on her tongue.

A soft breeze coming through the window played with the tails of Helena's open robe. She chuckled and stepped up to the floor length mirror. Turning in front of it Helena scrutinized her own appearance, hoping that Myka would approve. She pulled a little, making her garments fit better. A tingle went through her body in anticipation of Myka's reaction.

* * *

Exactly at 9:59 Myka peeked out into the hallway. It was dark and empty, only the faint light from the wall sconces illuminating her path. She slipped out of her room and soundlessly closed the door behind her. Quickly walking the short distance to Helena's room she gently rapped on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's ten o'clock. Who do you think?" Myka hissed and rolled her eyes.

The door opened and Helena grinned at her. "Just taking precautions, darling."

Helena opened the door and stepped aside to let Myka in. She closed it behind her all while watching Myka's face.

"Helena," Myka whispered and glanced around the room.

Candles were lit everywhere. It appeared that Helena had put new sheets on the bed. Or perhaps that was Leena, Myka mused. She glanced down as she felt something soft under her foot. _Rose petals_. She chuckled and grinned at Helena.

"I hoped that a little Victorian seduction would be welcome," Helena purred and pulled Myka to her.

They came together in a soft kiss. Myka pressed closer and buried her hands in Helena's hair, pulling Helena's lips firmer against her mouth. She sighed when she felt Helena's slender fingers slip under her shirt to touch her bare skin, soft fingertips ghosting over her sensitive stomach, teasing her navel only to move higher up her side.

"Oh Helena," she whispered. "You don't need to seduce me. I'm more than willing to share your bed."

"Good to know," Helena mumbled against Myka's ear. She nibbled on the earlobe causing a little whimper from Myka. "Still a woman should never take her lady for granted, but shower her with gifts and tokens of her love."

Helena slipped her hands lower, smoothly pushing inside Myka's yoga pants to cup Myka's buttocks. She grinned when she felt soft lace under her palms.

"God Helena," Myka groaned as Helena squeezed her butt.

"You accepted my gift."

"It was a lovely gift, though I must say I would've preferred if you had been in it."

Helena laughed and stepped away from Myka. "Unfortunately darling, it would have clashed with my outfit."

Myka frowned. She took a step closer and reached for Helena's robe. She gently pulled at the silk tie and the robe fell open. Myka gaped as she stared at Helena.

"Sweet Jesus," she whispered and swallowed. She looked up at Helena with lust filled eyes. "That is the most incredible thing I've ever seen."

Helena slipped the robe off her shoulders and it fluttered to the floor. She smiled at Myka. "So you see, the white knickers would not have been appropriate."

Myka nodded, unable to formulate words as she stared at Helena. Helena was in a black corset with dark red inlays that looked like it had been made for her. Silk and lace encased Helena's upper body, pushing her breasts up in the most delicious way. Myka gently touched the top of Helena's breasts with her fingertips. They both sighed at the feeling. Stepping closer she grabbed Helena by the waist and pulled her to her. Bending her head, Myka placed a soft, open mouth kiss on the impossibly silky skin that peeked out at the top of the corset. Roaming Helena's body, feeling how the corset hugged her in all the right places, Myka covered every inch of exposed skin on Helena's chest with kisses. Helena moaned and swayed a little. Her hand tangled in Myka's curls as she guided Myka's lips over her flustered skin.

"Darling, had I known this would have happened I would have made this purchase a long time ago," she said in a faint whisper.

Myka grinned and her hands slipped lower. When she felt soft skin under her palm her eyes widened. Feeling around she smirked when she found the tiny little sliver of fabric.

"A thong. HG Wells is wearing a…" she brushed her fingertips in front, over Helena's sex. "a lace thong."

Helena giggled a little and bit her lip. "Do you not approve?"

"It's very naughty, Helena," Myka teased and kissed her. "And I love it."

"If it had not been so warm I would have worn the garter belt too," Helena whispered in between kisses.

"Garter belt?" Myka said with a little whimper. "You have a garter belt?"

Helena nodded. "Perhaps next time."

Myka nodded and swallowed. "Yeah," she croaked out.

Helena laughed and took her hands. "Come darling, I have the most deliciously naughty things planned for us."

Myka laughed and eagerly followed her to the bed.

* * *

Myka smiled down at Helena as she very gently slipped the white lace panties down Myka's legs. She stepped out of them and finally stood naked in front of Helena. She offered Helena a hand, helping her up and again brushed her fingertips over the beautiful corset when Helena stepped closer. Helena giggled as Myka's fingers traced the edge over her breasts.

"I can't decide if I want you to keep it on or take it off," Myka mumbled. "You look so incredibly good in it."

"How about if I keep it on for now then?" Helena teased and gently pushed Myka down on the bed.

Myka stretched out watching Helena as she walked around to the other side of the bed. She sat down next to Myka and took her hand.

"Darling, what are your thoughts about accessories?"

Myka's eyebrows shot up. "I'm not sure. What exactly do you mean by accessories?"

"This for example," Helena said softly and placed a cream colored dildo on the bed between them.

Myka sat up and picked up the sex toy. She turned it over, trying to figure out what it was made of. It did not look like any one she had ever owned.

"It's beautiful. What's it made of?"

"Ivory," Helena said and smiled. "Someone made it for me a long time ago in India."

Myka just stared at her and then at the antique sex toy in her hand. "This… this is over a hundred years old?" she whispered.

"It is darling. Is that a problem?"

Myka shook her head. "No, though I'm sure some people would say that it's too valuable to be used for its true intention."

Helena laughed and took it from her. "So you have used one of these before?"

"I have two actually," Myka mumbled a little embarrassed.

Helena smirked and chuckled. "Well, well, well, Agent Bering, you _are_ a naughty girl."

Myka grinned and chewed on her lip. She leaned closer and kissed Helena's beautiful mouth.

"And I think you really like that," she teased and stroked Helena's lower lip with the tip of her tongue.

Helena groaned and put her arm around Myka's shoulders. "I do darling. I most definitely do."

Myka pulled away and took the dildo from Helena again. She inspected it closer and traced the intricate carvings. "It's really beautiful. Is it safe to use?"

"I've taken very good care to keep it clean. It has been sanitized."

Myka nodded and swallowed. She handed it back to Helena and smiled. "I think I'd like this very much actually."

"How delightful!" Helena said and giggled.

Myka pressed her thighs together as the anticipation sent a tingle through her body. She touched Helena's stomach and moved her fingers over the corset.

"No wonder you had a lot of intimate fun back then. If you dressed like this on a regular basis you must have had men chasing after you all the time."

"I had my moments," Helena teased. "Sometimes anticipation and fantasy are better than the real thing. Most of the men did not actually get to touch me," she explained.

"So you weren't as scandalous as you claim?"

"Pretty scandalous, but not as bad as my dear colleague and friend Woolly thought," Helena said with a laugh. "He was convinced that I had been sleeping with every man of importance in London. I let him believe it," she said and giggled. Helena got a faraway look in her eyes for a moment. "Woolly, the dear fool, how I loved to tease him. He always believed me."

"Poor guy," Myka said and smiled. "I'm sure he was at least a little jealous."

"I'm not sure," Helena said and tilted her head. "I always thought that his interest was focused on the dashing young men in our circles."

Myka laughed and nodded. "Well that explains some things."

"I'm not sure. We really never spoke of it. He did adore me though," she said and batted her eyelashes.

Myka pulled Helena to her and kissed her. "Who wouldn't? You're irresistible even when you're bad."

Helena kissed Myka between her breasts and looked up at her, her eyes twinkling with mirth. She flicked her tongue over a stiff nipple while brushing her thumb over the other one.

Myka caressed Helena's hair as she watched her love her breasts. "That feels so good."

Helena moved and stretched out on top of Myka. Myka laughed and wrapped her arms around Helena's slim waist. They kissed for a long moment. Myka's nipples sent little bolts of fire through her body every time Helena moved and the corset rubbed against the sensitive little tips. Myka groaned and grabbed Helena's buttocks pulling her up higher so she could kiss the top of Helena's breasts.

"Claudia was right," Helena whispered and gasped when Myka ran the tip of her tongue along the edge of the corset.

"What?"

"She said that whoever gets to see me in this outfit would most definitely enjoy it."

Myka chuckled. "Oh I _most definitely do_."

Helena sat up and straddled Myka's waist. She slowly stroked Myka's stomach and sides before cupping her breasts. She moved her thumbs over the nipples in a slow seduction.

"Oh Helena," Myka sighed and smiled blissfully at her.

Helena took a rosy nipple in her mouth, sucking gently. She twirled and pulled at the other one making Myka squirm under her. She moved and cupped Myka's sex.

"Darling, you really do like me in this," she teased and ran her fingers through Myka's slick folds.

"Yes," Myka whimpered and gasped as Helena's fingers stroked her clit.

Myka pulled her leg up and Helena entered her with two fingers. Myka sighed and her eyes closed.

Helena watched her as she kept teasing the nipple while slowly stroking Myka's insides. She added another finger and Myka groaned. Helena eased into her very slowly to be sure that Myka could handle it.

"God Helena," Myka gasped and whimpered as she pushed against Helena's fingers.

Helena grinned, very pleased with herself as her fingers eased all the way inside of Myka. She kept moving her fingers and Myka moved with her as the perfect dance partner.

"You really do enjoy this," Helena purred. She twisted her fingers a little and Myka shook at the intensity of the feeling. "Are you ready for my little friend?"

Myka nodded unable to speak. She moaned softly as Helena's fingers were removed. She opened her eyes and watched as Helena reached for the dildo, carefully coating it with the slick juices on her hand. She stared mesmerized as Helena's fingers stroked the sex toy.

"That's really hot to watch," she finally managed to croak out.

Helena chuckled and touched the tip of the dildo to her tongue, tasting Myka. Myka whimpered.

"It is ever so much more delightful to do when I can taste you instead of a man's pre-emission," Helena teased.

Myka chuckled at the old-fashioned expression. She gasped as she felt the cool presence against her sex when Helena slipped it between her folds. Their eyes met. She nodded and Helena slowly moved it over Myka's sex, rubbing it against her clit causing sighs and gasps before eventually pushing it against Myka's opening. It slipped inside with ease and Myka moaned. She pulled her leg up further, opening up for Helena's touch.

Helena slowly eased the dildo inside Myka. She was not really anticipating a problem. The dildo was fairly large, but not obscenely so. It had after all been designed specifically for Helena and her comfort. Since Myka had been able to take three fingers, Helena knew that Myka would be able to enjoy the dildo. Still she was cautious and very gentle as she slipped it inside. She watched the smile on Myka's lips for any change. Helena finally stopped when her fingertips touched Myka's sex and she smiled as she slowly eased it out. As expected Myka whimpered and trembled.

"Incredible," Myka whispered.

Helena slowly moved the dildo in and out, delighted at the pleasure it brought to Myka. Once in a while she turned it and pressed it up. Each time she did, Myka whimpered more. She felt Myka push more insistently against her and increased the speed a little. Myka gasped and her lips parted. Helena smiled a wicked little smile and slipped her fingers inside her underwear. She shivered as she stroked herself. She eased up on her knees while keeping up her movement with the dildo and slipped two fingers inside Myka's mouth. Myka's eyes opened and she stared at Helena. Then her hand closed around Helena's wrist as she sucked and licked Helena's fingers clean. Helena sighed and swallowed. After a moment she pulled her fingers free.

"I am going to take you, Myka. You need that, don't you?" she whispered against Myka's lips. "I can feel how you are gripping the dildo. You enjoy this. Do you want my mouth on you, Myka?" she whispered.

Myka nodded. "Yes," she whimpered.

Helena kissed her once before moving back down again. She stroked Myka's clit a few times before closing her lips around it, sucking and flicking her tongue over it. She moved the dildo faster, but in shorter strokes, rubbing against Myka's g-spot. Myka whimpered and trembled before coming with a fairly loud wail. Helena left the dildo inside her as she kept stroking Myka's clit.

"Stop, stop," Myka finally said and laughed. Her fingers tangled in Helena's hair as she pulled her up to kiss her.

Helena laughed and rolled off Myka. She wiped her face and smiled. Remembering the dildo she reached down between Myka's legs. It was still inside her. She grabbed the base and slowly slipped it out. Myka shivered at the loss and giggled a little as a tremor went through her.

"That was delightful," Helena purred. "You are so delicious, darling."

"Wow," Myka said and swallowed. "That was very intense."

"I know. I fear that we might have some apologizing to do tomorrow. You were a bit loud," Helena said and made a face.

Myka blushed and covered her mouth. "Oh God," she whispered. She closed her eyes. "Do you think they heard me?"

Helena caressed her cheek. "I'm afraid they might have."

"God," Myka whimpered. "This is so embarrassing."

"Nonsense," Helena huffed. "They all have intimate relationships. I'm sure if anything, they're jealous."

Myka shot her a pained look. "I still don't want them to hear me."

"But I do!" Helena said cheerfully.

Myka made a face at her and pulled her closer. She kissed her and sucked on Helena's lower lip. Helena whimpered and stroked her tongue against Myka's. Myka caressed Helena's soft butt cheeks before pushing her away.

"Get up for a moment," she said and smiled.

Helena slipped off the bed and raised an amused eyebrow. She giggled when Myka slipped off her skimpy underwear. She moved closer between Myka's legs and kissed her as Myka wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Do you enjoy your little toy too sweetie?"

Helena made a purring noise and nodded. "I do. It was made for me, you know."

Myka stroked Helena's soft folds, watching her face. She could feel Helena's thighs tremble and smirked.

"I've never done that to anyone but myself, but I'd like to try. I promise to be very careful."

"Stretch me with your fingers first, love," Helena said a little out of breath. "It's been a while."

"Like this?" Myka drawled and slipped two fingers inside Helena.

Helena's legs trembled more and she whimpered. "Yes."

Myka wondered if Helena could take another finger. She pushed her fingers close together and slowly entered her. Helena gasped and her fingers dug into Myka's shoulders.

"Too much?" Myka asked, worried, and stopped.

"Just right," Helena whispered and slowly pushed down on Myka's fingers.

Myka stared down at her hand in wonder. Helena felt so tight around her fingers. She could feel her pulsating heat all around her. It was incredible.

"Can I stay here forever?" she whispered. "I think I for the first time really understand why guys are in such a rush to enter you."

Helena laughed and nodded. "You feel so close to your lover when inside her," she said.

"Helena," Myka said and looked up at her. "If I sit back against the headboard with you across my lap, kind of like this, you could ease down on the dildo. You would be more in control. Do you think you'd like that?"

Helena smiled and sighed. She nodded. "I've always enjoyed riding St. George," she said.

"Huh?"

Helena took a step back and Myka's fingers slipped out of her. She smiled as she got on the bed again. Myka moved to sit against the headboard. Helena crawled closer and straddled Myka's legs. She smiled at her.

"When the woman is on top, in control," she explained.

Myka laughed and nodded. "Okay, got it. Come closer lover," she said and grinned.

Helena picked up the dildo and wiped it on the sheet before handing it to Myka. Myka closed her hand around the tip and as much as she could fit in her hand, warming it. She caressed Helena's thigh before sliding her hand over Helena's sex, stroking her slowly, teasing her clit. Helena smiled and held on to Myka's shoulders.

"Touch me inside again," she whispered and raised herself up a little.

Myka slipped two fingers inside her and stroked her slowly, then adding a third finger, slowing even further. Helena pushed against her, breathing harder. Myka aligned the dildo with Helena's sex from behind, tilting it slightly. Helena stopped and Myka moved it closer. Helena gasped as the tip slipped inside her.

"Good lord."

Myka grinned. She held the base still against the bed watching Helena ease down on the dildo. It was fascinating to see it disappear inside of her. When Helena could not move any further, Myka gently pushed the dildo up, entering Helena a bit further. Helena groaned and trembled. When Helena started to move up, Myka kept her hand still, holding the dildo securely as Helena moved. She steadied her with a hand on Helena's hip until Helena found her rhythm. Myka watched her for a moment. Helena was gorgeous. The corset shaped her upper body beautifully, pushing her breasts up, but keeping them in place. A soft pink blush was spreading from Helena's cheeks down her neck and across her chest. Her arms tensed and relaxed as she moved on the dildo. Myka caressed her thigh, feeling a tremble go through her lover. She touched Helena's sex, wetting her fingers before stroking the clit.

"Yes, oh God," Helena exclaimed as Myka stroked her clit.

Myka bit her lip and stroked faster. Helena moved faster too, before slowing down again and finally stopping all together as her body tensed and she shook. She tossed her head back and her hair tumbled down her back as she yelled out her release. Myka just stared at her and the power of her release.

Helena finally collapsed against Myka's chest. Myka wrapped her arms around her, holding her spent lover in a warm and comfortable embrace. Helena trembled and Myka was about to ask, when she felt a slick caress on her thigh. She grinned. The dildo had slipped out of Helena.

"I can't move," Helena whispered. "I don't want to move."

Myka laughed and kissed Helena's dark head. "Do you want to sleep in this?" she asked and ran her hands over the corset.

"Not really," Helena mumbled against Myka's chest. "But I don't think I can get it off right now. My hands are shaking too much."

Myka chuckled and pulled at a tie. She gently worked on the corset until it was loose enough that she could unhook it. She moved Helena a little so she could slip it out between their bodies. She dropped it on the floor and sighed when she finally felt Helena's warm soft body against her.

"I love that thing, but you feel so much better naked."

Helena chuckled and raised her head. She kissed Myka sweetly before resting her head on Myka's shoulder again.

Myka gently rolled them over. Helena groaned and gave Myka a smoldering look. Myka chuckled. She grabbed the dildo and wiped it on the sheet before putting it on the nightstand. She stretched out next to Helena, pulling the covers over them. Helena snuggled closer and Myka wrapped her arm around her. They kissed for a long moment. Myka could feel her body starting to react to Helena again and she gently pulled away. Helena grinned and sighed happily.

"Is it not a delightful little rule that Warehouse agents get a day off after returning from an overnight mission?"

Myka laughed and nodded. "It's a great rule."

"Perhaps we can pick up this tomorrow morning?" Helena said and stifled a yawn.

"Count on it, Wells," Myka mumbled.

Helena's teasing laughter was the last thing Myka remembered hearing before falling asleep.

*** *0* ***


End file.
